One night at a Frat Party
by jareid90
Summary: This is a prompt I did for someone. Riarkle, and a little Maya. College age.


(Quick kiss me. A prompt I did :D)

Maya, Riley, and Farkle were all in the midst of the first year of college. Tonight all three had been invited by one of the frat houses to party with them tonight. Things had been progressing with Riley really well for the last few months. It had been developing even quicker after they kissed last week when she passed her first big college exam. The problem being neither of them had said anything about it since, and that meant they were going to the party single even if they would both rather be together. They both really need to work on being less shy around each other.

"I could of done four experiments by now. Why are you two taking so long?" He asked again as he sat on Riley's bed in the dorm room she shared with Maya. He wasn't really irritated just they were the ones who talked him in to going to the party, but he had been ready to go first over twenty minutes ago.

"True beauty takes time Farkle." Both Girls said in unison making Farkle chuckle. He started to play with the little tassels hanging off of Riley's pillow while he waited. "But you two are already beautiful so why would it take this long?"

"Farkle." he found it funny how he knew the difference between the two girls when they said his name. Riley's sounded sweet, and happy then Maya's was playfully annoyed, but he knew she enjoyed it. "Okay were done!" Maya called out as she came out first.

"You look great Maya." Farkle smiled softly at her then he eyes went back to the door waiting for Riley. "Thanks Genius, and wait until you see our girl." Hit bit his lip at Maya's comment, but his eyes were trained on the door. He Felt antsy waiting for Riley to walk out. His heart already pounding at the thought of what she could be wearing. He heard the sound of heels starting to move towards the door when he was blinded only seeing her.

She was wearing a little black dress with a matching purple accessories, and High heel shoes. A silk purple bow choker around her neck, and a perfectly placed bow on her pony tail. Farkle couldn't get over how absolutely stunning she looked, and abruptly his mouth felt very dry. He knew it was due to his slack jaw, and he almost drooled until Maya spoke breaking him out of his gaze."Well you know we did well when you break the Farkle." He tried to smile, but he felt dumb for just not being able to tell Riley his feelings. He stood up adjusting his hoodie letting his eyes meet Riley's amber brown eyes "You are Stunning Riley." He said quickly before walking to the door holding it open for the girls trying to clear his mind a bit. The Girls shuffled out which gave Farkle a moment to take a deep breath in, and let it out while running a hand through his hair. He just kept repeating I'll tell her soon, and it will be an amazing night.

The party started at 10 so Riley had taken a two hour nap to prepare herself. They arrived at about 10:30, and the party was already going at full force. Greg the guy who invited them ran up to them handing them all a solo cup of something that smelt terrible. Farkle, and Riley met each others gaze at the same time speaking with their expressions. Taking Riley's cup while Greg talked he acted like he was fixing his shoe, and dumped them both in the plant. Standing back up he slipped Riley's back to her so they can act as if they were drinking.

"Greg is going to show me around. Will you two be okay without me for a bit?" Maya spoke softly knowing sometimes they weren't so good alone at parties. "Yep. Go ahead Peaches, and be safe!" Riley smiled brightly at Maya as she walked off just leaving her, and Farkle in the middle of the party. Facing Farkle she put her hand on his chest while looking up "I'm going to get us some drinks." She pushed him gently over to a chair making Farkle raise his eyebrows with a smirk. "But stay right here please. I don't want to lose you." Only Riley could turn him on simply by being cute as hell after almost forcing him in to a chair.

Riley made her way over to the area she had seen some drinks when she came in. Putting her hand on her hip, and one foot on it's tippy toes she read all the labels of what she could choose from . She rocked side to side trying to make a decision when this guy showed up next to her. "Hey sexy. Having trouble picking out a drink?" Side eyeing him Riley saw he was wearing a hat indoors, and he had the scent of a bottle of axe spray radiating off of him. His attention was a little south from her face making her uncomfortable, but she just tried to be nice while still deciding. "Yeah. I just don't know what some of this stuff is."

The guy stepped closer making Riley move over a bit too "It's all good, and I bet you'd be fun drunk." He tried to reach out to grab Riley's hand so she pulled it away acting like she was checking out a bottle. "I think I'm just going to take two of these." The guy was brushing against her now, and she could feel his breath on her face. "Two for yourself that's really hot" She started to back away slowly her mouth letting out the first thing she thought of. "Actually one is for my boyfriend. Who's waiting for me so it was nice talking to you."

"I bet I can show you a better time then he could." The guy was staying close to her as she tried to move quicker through the crowd. She could feel his hand grazing her side as she finally caught sight of Farkle making a wave of Relief go through her, "Hey..Babe. I got our drinks.." she gave Farkle this pleading look hoping he would catch on. The guy who has been bothering her stuck out his chest staring down Farkle who hadn't reacted yet at this point. "I'm more of man then that shrimp is. I might just have to fight him for you." The guy grabbed Riley's arm making her jerk away, and fall into Farkle's lap. She couldn't figure out why Farkle seemed so pissed, but he did put his arm around her waist tugging her in to him making her instantly feel safe.

"I'm pretty sure the lady doesn't want you touching her...Sorry I didn't catch your name?" He had never felt such a disgust, or anger so quickly for a person before then he did this guy who was just eyeing Riley as if she was meat. "The name's Brock What's it to you?" That made Farkle twitch a little as he started to glare at the guy "Because this woman deserves better then your vulgar stares, and incompetent way of talking to her." The guy started to grunt letting Farkle know he had confused him. Trying to contain his laughter he smiled at Riley for a moment before focusing back on Brock. He was still doing some weird form of trying to communicate. "Do you have anything else to say Brock, because if you are done I'd like to get back to enjoying my night with my girlfriend." Brock flipped Farkle off then left probably to find his next target. He put his eyes back on Riley who was sucking pretty hard on her bottom lip making him worry. "Riley are you okay?" He put his free hand on the lower part of her back, and he felt her shiver.

"Quick, Kiss me Farkle." Riley had wanted to kiss him again since the last time they did, but after his heroics she really needed too. She felt his hand slide up her back as he started to lean in without even questioning why she asked.

As soon as those words came from Riley he reacted in a snap. He got a hold of her lip first biting it gently before releasing it his tongue making its way through her lips. Her body so pushed against his at this point the chair is digging in to his back, but he pays no mind to it. His hand around her waist was gripping at her hip in tune with Riley's hand that was on his chest. Each kiss became deeper, and more passionate until they were making out among the crowd.

"About time you two!" They both stopped at the same time as they turned there heads towards Maya. They were wearing matching Blushes, and both still trying to catch their breath making Maya shake her head. She could of told them months ago that they would end up together, but she had feeling that had more fun figuring out themselves. She put her attention back on Greg she just wanted them to know she approved.

Removing her grip from his chest Riley swallowed lightly her nerves clear on her face, and she got these shaky words out "You know I wouldn't mind if you kept calling me your girlfriend." She swore her heart was in her throat as she stayed as still as she could on Farkle's lap. A full smile grew on Farkle's face making It where Riley could breathe again. She felt his hand go on her cheek his thumb running across it.

"And I wouldn't mind if you kept calling me babe. So how about we make this real? I was planning to ask you soon anyway, but this beats any plan I could of made. Be my actual girlfriend Riley?" He hadn't felt this alive in months, and he couldn't wait to keep feelings this way.

She brought her hand's around his neck making his favorite sound in the world "Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend babe." This time she leaned in starting to give him soft, and sweet, but deep kisses loving the feeling. Both of them once again got lost in each other, and for the first time ever Farkle was happy he had gone to a party.


End file.
